Jerry
A well loved a respected security guard for the museum and uncle of Macquire. Early Life Jerry was born in Spain and grew up in a military family who had an appreciation for history. As a result he managed to become the rather no nonsense security guard who let nothing passed him but also his desire to protect historical museums with his life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Jerry moved to Grasmere Valley from Spain as he works as a security guard, protecting the museum which Ed Robinson works at. The only issue is that Jerry has very little grasp of the England language. Volume 10 Jerry is among those in the Town Hall when the Mafia is trying to take out the entire town. The town have to find out who the Mafia is before they take them out. Jerry both voted for Ted Fed to be the Mafia and as a result of the vote he and Larry Lothario were put to death even though they were both innocent. In the end it turns out it was a game of Mafia everyone was playing. No one was hurt and everyone had a great time playing the game. Volume 13 Jerry is seen of saving Ben's live when his life is attempted by Ryan Decony following Ben's testifying against Ryan Decony who was on trial for the murder of his wife. Due to the capture of Ryan by Jerry, Ryan admitted his guilt in the murder and was locked away for life. Volume 20 Jerry and Anthony Veira are guards for the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. They see Mrs Holland slapping Quentin Smithe. When the guards for the event Jerry and Anthony Veira appear to see what happened, Quentin claims to interpret for Mrs Holland as she has lost her voice and he says how she struck him and how she felt she should be put in prison. Mrs Holland tries to get them to see that is not what she said but regardless the guards cart her off to prison and Quentin continues sorting out the seat arrangements. Volume 27 Timothy Brighton attempted Jerry the security Guard of the museum by asking if they could include his wine stash in their while Ramen Camen Jr was supposed to steal the loot that was originally claimed from Elusive Emma and Rhett Rubio. Jerry however managed to catch Ramen and the pair failed greatly from stealing the loot. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,#29, #34-35 When the Frost Settles #35 Tale of Jerry Jerry is in charge of security at the wedding of Audrey Reynolds and Steve Queen, protecting Audrey who is in the dressing room. In fact however he is protecting the toilet and not the dressing room with Audrey in. This causes for everyone who wants to use the toilet to wet the floor as Jerry fearless guards the toilet. In the end Audrey gets married to Camian Pujoe and Steve Queen shouts at Jerry for guarding the wrong door. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett He is among those desperate to find the house of the husband of Mrs Goop which everyone was desperate to find out who the man was and confirm this was the case after she revealed it on TV. In the end it turned out to be David Thompson #118-119 Marathon Women #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins He is among those listed as participating in the marathon.